A Boy, a Girl, and a Body
by MadFox32
Summary: A boy, a girl, and a body end up at the hospital at an unreasonable hour of the morning. Justiskye fluff and angst, because nobody writes stories about my OTP. Rated T for violence and (not dirty, but detailed) fluff


Well, this is officially the fluffiest thing I've ever written, for my OTP- Justiskye! Don't ask why I wrote stories for my non-favorite pairings first… I don't really know, I just had cute plots. XP

I don't know whether to leave this as a (very long) one-shot or whether I should continue, so tell me in your reviews. Well, enjoy angsty fluff! :D

_Why is my phone buzzing? It's one in the morning. _Apollo looked at his phone, his groggy eyes unable to make out the letters. As his eyes adjusted to the painfully harsh light, he was jolted awake by the letters on the screen.

To: Apollo J.

From: Phoenix W.

_Meet me at People Park ASAP. It's an emergency._

"If this is a prank I'm quitting my job," he groaned. He jumped out of bed, pulling a coat on over his red pajamas. He didn't bother doing anything other than that, if Mr. Wright was truly in an emergency, he couldn't afford to waste time. His spikes dangled loosely over his face without hair gel. He stumbled quickly out the door of his apartment, and the elevator carried him downstairs with a whirr, his stomach dropping when the elevator got to the bottom. He decided to run, although he was quite certain that Phoenix was just messing with him. He got to the park quickly, his apartment somewhat close (although not quite as close as the Wright Agency). He entered the gates, and stopped, walking around aimlessly, trying to find his mentor. Apollo walked along the pathway, until he saw something moving near a bench. Walking up to it, he called out in panic.

Phoenix Wright laid on the ground, blood pouring from his stomach.

"Mr. Wright!" Apollo dashed over, falling on his knees. Blood soaked the red fabric of his pajamas. He could see a hole in the gray sweatshirt that Phoenix always wore, and he lifted it up to see some sort of stab wound. He pulled out his phone to dial 9-1-1, but as soon as he pulled it out, he heard a voice.

"Apollo? Is that you?"

It wasn't coming from the bleeding body in front of him, but a quick look around didn't tell him much else. Suddenly, he felt someone cannon into his side, and his face met the grass next to him. _I'm going to die. _A strange sort of relief washed over him when he felt metal clicking around his wrists, as he realized he was being arrested rather than murdered.

"Detective Arme, wait. Apollo? Is that you?" Apollo tried to cry out to this, but he found his chords of steel were failing him. He did manage to mumble something incoherently, however. "Will you get off of him please?" _Wait a second. I know that voice._

"E-Ema?" Apollo broke out coughing, for no reason he could understand.

"I will not let go of a criminal, Detective Skye."

"I know this 'criminal', and he's about as threatening as Gumshoe. And for goodness sake, he's in handcuffs! Can I please talk to him? He might know something important."

"Very well." Apollo felt the knee that had been digging into the center of his back come off, and relief surged over him.

"Apollo! What the heck is going on here?" He rolled over, and found that Ema's face was about two inches from his.

"I-I don't know! Mr. Wright texted me that he was in t-trouble and I needed to come, and I just found his b-body…" Apollo felt bile rise in his throat, and he swallowed it back down.

"Detective Skye! He's alive!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Ema abandoned Apollo's shaking body on the ground, and ran over to Phoenix. "Apollo! What are you doing?! Call an ambulance!"

"Didn't someone already call an ambulance if you got here?" Apollo groaned, sitting up.

"We were informed of suspicious behavior in the area, Mr…" The weird detective lady looked at him suspiciously.

"Justice. Apollo Justice. Can I have my phone so I can call 9-1-1?"

"I suppose." She tossed him a phone, and he called the emergency number. By this, he pressed each button on the phone while his hands were bound behind his back, he laid down with his ear against the phone, and he began to speak, words flying out his mouth before he could really think.

After they hung up, Apollo blinked, surprised to feel something warm and wet on his face. _I think I'm crying… _Sitting up, he tried to wipe his tears away, which didn't really work. Nobody said a word until the ambulance came, and it remained silent as Phoenix's body was sent alone into the ambulance.

"What the heck is going on?" Apollo mumbled. Ema walked over and sat next to him, tears also forming in her own eyes.

"I hate to disrupt, but the man you're crying for is very much alive at the moment."

"Figures. He **did **get hit by a car and fly 30 feet into a telephone pole and come out with no injuries." A smirk infiltrated the despair on Apollo's face, leaving an almost thoughtful expression.

"Detective Arme, we can't arrest Apollo. He-"

"I understand that he's your friend, but-"

"No. Let me finish. Number one, he has no motive. Number two, you have absolutely no evidence. Number three, he was at the scene of the crime, but he doesn't have any form of murder weapon on him, so he doesn't have an opportunity. We have next to nothing against him. Number four, if he was the murderer, we wouldn't have found him alone with the dead body. He would have run, especially if he needed to hide a murder weapon. Would you like me to continue my scientific analysis of the situation?" Apollo found himself unable to cry any longer after listening to Ema defend him, and he smiled. She smiled back, and ran a finger under his eye, wiping a tear away. _I thought the guy was supposed to do that to the girl… Real smooth, Justice. _Despite his inner monologue, her touch caused his cheeks to warm up slightly.

"I believe I am convinced. However, he will remain handcuffed until we find some better evidence." The detective was practically growling, and Ema smiled.

"Like I said, threatening as Gumshoe."

"Gumshoe is a force to be reckoned with when he's in a particularly clumsy mood." _Ouch… Poor guy. _The detectives chucked, leaving Apollo confused.

"Ema, shouldn't you guys be looking for other potential suspects?"

"No. We have the area surrounded right now," Detective Arme answered Apollo matter-of-factly.

"How did you know to come?" _You aren't Ema…_

" Mr. Wright called me. I have the moment of the crime recorded over telephone. It's not very conclusive evidence, though. No voices from the criminal or anything."

"Detective Skye! I see something moving." The strange detective glared at a bush. Upon closer 'scientific' inspection by Ema, she agreed. Apollo watched as Detective Arme tackled the bush in the same way he had been pummeled earlier, and he heard a yelp.

"What are you attacking me for?" a man cried out.

"There's been a murder in the area, and you're a suspect," Detective Arme responded.

"I didn't do it!" Apollo felt the bracelet on his wrist contract, even with the handcuffs suffocating them already.

"Detective Skye! He has a knife!" He heard handcuffs click around the man's wrists.

"Sorry, Apollo… She's pretty new to the precinct." Ema whispered.

"It's fine." Apollo mumbled back. Detective Arme grabbed the criminal and led him over to the group. _Oh, so you aren't going to sit on him? Wow, I feel so special._

"Detective Arme, can you let Apollo go now? It's pretty obvious he's innocent." Ema groaned.

"I'm going to need to see evidence before I let anyone go."

"I have evidence." Apollo retorted. "I got a text message from Mr. Wright. My phone's in my back pocket, but I'm handcuffed…" He looked at Ema sheepishly, and her face immediately became extremely red. She reluctantly reached for his back pocket, and Apollo tried as hard as he could not to laugh as she tried to retrieve his phone with as little contact with the attorney as possible.

"Here's your evidence," she growled, face burning. Apollo just laughed. "Wait… You could have done that yourself! Your hands are **behind your back**!"

"H-how did you t-think my ph-phone g-got in my b-back pocket after I c-called 9-1-1?" Apollo choked out between laughs.

"I hate you." Ema chucked Snackoos at his face, clearly enjoying his defenselessness against the chocolate-covered projectiles.

"Would you two stop for a moment and present your evidence?"

"Err… Yeah. Uhh… Apollo, your phone is confusing."

"It says 'messages' right there. That doesn't qualify as confusing."

**Ka-tonk.**

"Ok… So I click on 'Phoenix W.'…" She gasped. "You were right before. Detective Arme, this proves that Mr. Wright was in danger before Apollo got here." He heard a grunt, and she handed Ema a key. He felt relief fill him as the harsh metal fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Ema." _You know, I'd think it would take more evidence than that to persuade Detective Arme… _

"Detective Arme, may I see the knife he had? I want to fingerprint it."

"That's a job for the forensics team, not a detective," she grunted. Apollo could see the detectives face contort with a bitter disappointment, and he fought the urge to punch Detective Arme in the stomach.

"**Objection!**" Apollo's chords of steel filled the park, and his face flushed. "Err… Ema is a lot more efficient than the forensics team. If you wait for them, we won't know whose prints they're from until tomorrow." Ema smiled weakly.

"That's contamination of evidence. I will not allow this."

"Apollo… She's right. I failed my exam, I shouldn't be allowed to test important evidence…"

"Ema, I trust you more than the entire forensic team." She blushed at this. "And she's already proved you wrong today, hasn't she? She's more experienced than you. Let her do her job." Detective Arme growled.

"Fine. But when Edgeworth gets you fired, I'll laugh." She hissed under her breath. Ema's face lit up with delight. _She's so cute when she's excited… Ack! Did I just call her cute?_ She pulled out fingerprinting powder from her bag, and covered the handle of the knife, blowing off the excess.

"Oh! There are two sets of prints here!" Her eyes glittered as she pulled out her print analyzer. "Oh. Detective Arme! You handled crucial evidence without wearing gloves?!" The detective's serious face contorted with guilt and shock.

"Ahh! I had to! He was dangerous!" Apollo smirked at Detective Arme's expression.

"Oh… I should go to the hospital and see if Mr. Wright's ok…" Apollo murmured.

"I'm going with you," Ema retorted.

"Detective Skye! You are on duty!"

"I'd like to see Prosecutor Gavin **try **to fire me for gaining information about the victim of a case." She turned to Apollo. "Come on, let's go."

(O)

The two of them stood in front of Mr. Wright's body, a white sheet covering his wounded stomach. Ema began to cry, and Apollo lightly grabbed her shoulders and turned her to meet his eyes. "It's going to be fine." _Oh gosh. She's like three inches from my face! Calm down, Justice. This is what friends do for each other, right? _He pulled back a little, taking hold of her wrist and guiding her to sit next to him on a nearby hospital bed.

"Did Mr. Wright ever tell you about how we met?"

"No. I asked, but he just laughed and told me to ask you."

"My sister got arrested. She had told me once that if I ever got into legal trouble, I should go to Mia Fey for help. I went to that address, and Mr. Wright greeted me, saying that Mia didn't work there anymore."

"Wait… Didn't she die?"

"Yeah. Didn't work there anymore." She smiled, and her tears had stopped falling. "Well, he hadn't been taking on cases for two months, but he changed his mind for some reason after I begged him for a while. My sister was accused of murdering this guy… I think his name was Bruce Goodman? Mr. Wright went in to ask if he could defend her, and she got really mad that I was there. She'd been acting really weird for like, three years. She was cold and harsh, which wasn't like her at all. I helped Mr. Wright investigate, using fingerprinting powder and Luminol and stuff. He eventually figured out that the Chief prosecutor, Damon Gant, had killed Mr. Goodman, and Lana had helped transport the body."

"So she was an accomplice? Why?"

"She was trying to protect me," Ema sighed. "She thought I had accidentally killed someone, and the Chief Prosecutor had been blackmailing her to do anything he wished for years, because there was proof that I had killed a guy three years before. Turns out that Damon Gant actually killed him, and framed me, so when Lana saw the scene, he promised he would help her clean up the evidence if she was willing to act as his slave. Mr. Wright proved all of this in court, and saved me and Lana."

"Wow. I can see why you like him so much now."

"You have to become friends once you've shared a bottle of fingerprinting powder," she smirked. Looking over at Mr. Wright, she frowned. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I do." Ema looked him in the eyes, searching them to see if they were telling the truth. The dark green made her eyes look wider, but at a short distance Apollo could see how intricate and detailed they were. _They're beautiful._ Apollo blinked in surprise at the thought, and Ema looked at him with concern.

"Everything ok?" Her voice sounded sweet and sincere.

"I'm fine."

"You say that a lot, you know."

"I hope you don't take it the wrong way," he murmured, thinking of his old mentor. He shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No. I just thought of something." Ema's eyes searched his once more, and he began to feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Kristoph."

"Oh. Well, don't think of Kristoph. Think of something happy."

"Like what?"

Ema thought for a second. "Do you have a love life?" She grinned as Apollo's cheeks flooded with a cute pink color.

"N-no. Why do y-you ask?" Ema smiled at how shaky his voice was.

"Those generally make people happy."

"Well, I don't have one. Tell me about yours."

"I tend to scare most males." She chomped on a snackoo. _I wonder why…_

"Most?" He grinned.

"Well, I mean, you're still here. Even though when I'm around you I throw more Snackoos than I eat."

"If I couldn't put up with painful chocolate snacks, I'd lose all of my cases."

"Is that why you stick around?"

"No. Your opinion of someone changes when you share a bottle of fingerprinting powder." He smirked.

"Does it?"

"I think so. Shouldn't you know that?" She grunted.

"So do you want a love life?" He looked at her curiously.

"I'm a lawyer. I don't exactly have much time for a love life." He thought for a second. "Although, if I dated someone I work with a lot, I'd have time." He realized what he was implying, and his eyes widened. She laughed.

"What else do you look for in a girl?" She smirked.

"Do I really have to answer this?" He was met with serious eyes. "You tell me, and then I might tell you."

"Might?"

"I will, I will."

"I like guys who are more serious, especially about their job. I mean, they could joke around and be happy, of course, but just overall more formal. They would wear more fancy clothing, too, like a suit. Cravats would be optional, but I definitely have a thing for those. They would only smile when it really meant something. It's also fun to have an easily flustered guy, who's romantically awkward, so everything is more fun and it means more, you know?"

"Yeah. It sounds like you're describing the complete opposite of Klavier Gavin." At that, Ema laughed. Hard.

"It gets further from him than that," she laughed. "I don't like blond hair at all—I like darker colors. And he's too tan... And I get weirded out by overly muscular types. He's way too tall, too. I feel ridiculously short when I'm around him. I don't like his blue eyes, either. I like more subtle colors, like gray or brown." She thought for a second. "As for the hairstyle, it seems like every guy I meet has really weird hair. You have horns, Mr. Wright has spikes, Klavier has a drill, Mr. Edgeworth has… I don't know, and even the guys I don't know very well have weird hair… Like Daryan and Machi. I guess whatever looks good on them works for me."

"Now that I think about it, you're right about the weird hair thing. The most normal looking hair I've seen out of my friends was Prosecutor Gavin's seven years ago."

"Ugh, not the fop. Ok, I'm done. Tell me about your turn-ons now." Apollo blushed a bit.

"I don't know… I like someone who seems happy to see me, I guess. I'd like someone who was short, because I might feel a little taller. I agree with you on the eye thing. Blue is really flashy. I just like dark colors. I have the same kinds of tastes in hair as you, too—Dark colors and anything goes for the style. As for the general figure… I don't care much, I only want to look at their face anyways."

"Aww, how romantic," Ema teased.

"Shut up. Like I said, I like someone who seems happy to see me. I'd want to be able to cheer them up instantly when they were sad, just because of how well I know her. I'd just want to be able to make her happy, even though I'm not exactly a romantic. I'd want her to be really straight-forward, because all that cryptic stuff drives me crazy. And like I said before, I don't have much spare time, so if they helped me with work, that would make everything work out better." They sat in silence for a minute.

"You know, you just described me perfectly," she murmured, blushing slightly.

"I-I did? Oh… Yeah. I did. I-I could say the same for you, though." He blushed, playing with the spikes on his head. Without hair gel, they had flopped on top of his head, so they didn't spring back up when he smushed them down.

"Hmm. I was kind of thinking of a younger Miles Edgeworth, but you're right. And you both wear red, too."

"Oh." Apollo blushed furiously. _Calm down Justice, she doesn't like you. She just thinks you're kind of similar to her crush._

"Wait… If I described you perfectly, does that mean that you feel happy when you see me?" Ema blushed, and Apollo was glad he wasn't the only one whose face matched his pajamas.

"Yeah. But I mean, we're friends, right? Of course I'm glad to see you." Apollo felt his bracelet tighten.

"Can you say that again?"

"Uh… Yeah? Apollo, your eyes are turning red. It's really creeping me out."

"They do that sometimes. Can you just repeat what you said?"

"We're friends. Of course I'm glad to see you," she repeated. He smirked, his eyes returning to a chocolate brown. "What?"

"When you say 'friends', your hand tenses up. This could mean two things. Either you hate me, or you're more glad to see me than you let on. And considering that you didn't tense up when you said that you were glad to see me…" Ema was blushing furiously.

"Are you going to show me evidence to support this baseless accusation?" She smirked, still red in the face.

"I have some very conclusive evidence." She picked up a snackoo.

"If you're lying, I have a very conclusive penalty for-" She was interrupted when Apollo leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. She jumped in shock, but she began to kiss back. Her hands wrapped around his head, applying more pressure to the kiss, until both of them gasped for breath, Ema's hands falling to wrap gingerly around his neck. "The court accepts this evidence into the record," she breathed, dropping her arms. Apollo snaked an arm around her waist, closing the distance between them until their legs were touching. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Can we continue the cross-examination?" He spoke into her ear.

"No, I think it's time to announce a verdict. I find the defendant, Ema Skye, guilty of wanting to be more than friends with Apollo Justice."

"I even win the cases I prosecute." She could feel him smile on her shoulder.

"Well, are we going to have our post-trial meal?" She smiled.

"Hmm. I think I'm in the mood for Snackoos." Ema instinctively clutched her snacks, and Apollo laughed. He lifted his head from her shoulder, and when she turned to look, he kissed her again, gently.

"Oh, I get it. I suppose I should thank you for the salt," she breathed, noses touching.

"I went to Eldoons today…"

"I could tell." She thought for a second, and grinned, pulling away from the attorney and standing up.

"Do you not like Eldoons?" he protested. He let out a surprised squeak as she pinned his shoulders against the hospital bed, grinning.

"I love Eldoons." With that, she leaned in and kissed him. Apollo's arms wrapped around her back, closing the distance between them. Ema's arms wrapped around his head, and she applied more pressure between their lips. He began to kiss back just as passionately, and she ran her hand through his soft hair. He groaned in approval, and she laughed. Their lips mostly broke apart, Apollo still able to feel her smile against his own.

"Seems like your chords of steel have some other uses." Apollo blushed, and rolled over, forcing Ema to fall off of him, leaving both of them side by side. Apollo met her gaze.

"Your eyes are beautiful." He thought for a second. "Fingerprinting powder," he murmured. He watched her eyes light up with delight for a second, and he laughed. "You're so cute when you do that."

"Shut up," she replied, kissing him again. She ran her hand under his shirt, feeling his stomach. "Dang it, you know I hate abs," she groaned, breaking the kiss. "Since when were you muscular?"

"Chords of steel require a strong core," he smirked.

"Ugh, you're a fop, too. You aren't very glimmerous, though."

"Maybe you'll have to make up a word for me, too."

"I'm not that creative." She kissed him before he could argue. He began to massage her back, and she was left senseless for a few seconds, letting out a moan when she recovered.

"Hmm. If only Trucy was here." Apollo jumped off of the detective sideways, bumping his head into the headboard.

"Ow…"

"Mr. Wright! Y-you're ok!" Ema leapt off the bed to meet the piano player.

"Ugh, everything but my eyes. My stomach hurts a little too, but I'm pretty sure that's just the mild urge to puke," he replied through a smirk. Apollo stumbled over, holding his head. Phoenix pulled down the sheet that was covering his stomach, and Apollo nearly puked at the sight of the bloody hole. "Aww, I got a hole in my sweatshirt. Do you think you can sew it up for me, Apollo?" He grinned.

"Why was I so upset about you not waking up, again?"

"I just wanted you to fix a little hole, Apollo…" He grinned. "So do I get a trial?"

"Yeah, but I'm not taking the defense." Ema jumped.

"Why not?"

"He's guilty."

"Wait, how do you know that? Did you see him?"

"Apollo has what you would call a unique ability," Phoenix grinned.

"Oh?" Ema looked interested.

"Mr. Wright? I'm right here."

"So you are. Well, anyways, Ema, Apollo-"

"Objection! I don't trust you enough to let you tell this story." Phoenix looked up at him with mock hurt, and Apollo turned to meet… _Is she my girlfriend now?_ "I have this weird genetic thing that makes my blood pressure rise when I subconsciously see someone's nervous tics. When my blood pressure rises, my bracelet feels tighter, and I know to focus on them. When I'm really focused, my eyes turn red and I can see small movements very clearly."

"What?" Apollo sighed.

"When you said earlier that you were my friend, my blood pressure rose because I subconsciously noticed that you were lying. This caused my bracelet to feel tight. I told you to repeat what you said, and my eyes turned red because I was trying to focus on finding the nervous tic I subconsciously noticed. When I was focusing, your hand twitched when you said the word 'friends', so I knew that was the exact spot that you were lying about."

"That's creepy. Why am I only now hearing about this?"

"Because it's creepy."

"It's kinda cool, though." She wrapped an arm around his side, and Phoenix pretended like he was going to puke. Upon seeing this, Apollo smirked and kissed Ema, purposely over-exaggerating his groans of pleasure. Ema laughed, and joined in.

"Cannibalism is illegal, you know," Phoenix groaned. Ema parted her lips to laugh, and Apollo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened, and immediately closed as he began to massage her back again. "Come on, Ema, bite him!" Apollo laughed, messily breaking apart from Ema.

"It seems like we're disturbing Mr. Wright. How about we go back to my apartment?" Apollo asked. Ema giggled as the wounded piano player choked, this time genuinely disturbed by their affection. "I-I didn't mean it l-like that! Your mind is just in the g-gutter…! I just didn't want Ema to walk all the way back to her house in the dark."

"As long as you don't end up showing me her panties tomorrow," Phoenix groaned. Ema burst out laughing, and the attorney's face flushed.

"You're so adorable when you're flustered," Ema giggled, running a hand through his hair. "And your hair is really soft when it doesn't have gel in it. I kinda miss your spikes, though."

"Me too. Well, I'm going home. If you come with, I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed," Apollo muttered, still blushing furiously.

"I'd like that," Ema said with a smile.


End file.
